Palomino
by Kathryn2
Summary: When an accident claims the use of her legs; she fears she may never ride again. Chakotay tries to reason with her but she refuses. He begins something that may help her suffering. Will he succeed?


Palomino  
  
Name: Kathryn  
  
Date: 12-1-1999-12-23-1999  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
janeway82@subspacemail.com  
  
Script Form  
  
Summery: When an accident claims the use of her legs; she fears she may never ride again. Chakotay tries to reason with her but she refuses. He begins something that may help her suffereing. Will he succeed?  
  
"I'll Be"-belongs to Reba McEntire (So Good Together CD)  
  
"We're All Alone"-belongs to Reba McEntire(So Good Together CD)  
  
Flashback  
  
Doctor- She'll never walk again.  
  
Janeway- What do you mean never?  
  
Doctor- You have suffered massive spinal trauma. Your muscles are find you just don't have any nerve use. Your legs will never be able to work properly.  
  
Chakotay- I'll help you out Kathryn. Besides who needs legs anyway?  
  
Janeway- Never!  
  
The Doctor nods. Janeway's eyes shoot open and she looks over to her husband. Chakotay opens his eyes.  
  
Chakotay- (alarmed) Are you okay?  
  
Janeway- Yes. I just can't stand the fact that I will never walk again.  
  
Chakotay- I know. But we've been to hundreds of specialists. They all say the same thing...  
  
Janeway- That I will ever walk again without assistance. I will never be able to ride my preciouis horse again. It's already been three years.  
  
Chakotay- You will. I just have to find out how. But don't you worry I will find it.  
  
Janeway sighs. Chakotay leans over and places a kiss on her lips.  
  
Chakotay- I'm going to check on Shayna and Caleb.  
  
Janeway- Shayna may need fed. She's got a few bottles in the warmer. Why don't you feed her?  
  
Chakotay nods and exits thier room. Inside the next room Chakotay looks in at his three year old son. The room on the other side of the master bedroom is the nursery. Shayna wiggles her arms and legs as he grabs a bottle from the warmer. Chakotay brings her into their room.  
  
Janeway- Is she okay? How's Caleb?  
  
Chakotay- She's hungry. Caleb is sound asleep in his bed.  
  
Janeway pulls herself up as Chakotay seats himself on the bed next to his wife. Janeway strokes the child's blond hair. Then her porceline skin. She hasn't much of her father except the deep brown eyes. She looks more like her mother. Chakotay places the small bottle in her mouth.  
  
Janeway- Do you remember when she was born? It was a day like this. Typical night. She was so tiny.  
  
Chakotay- I most certainly do. She looked so frail.  
  
It frightened me to leave her alone for just a moment.  
  
Janeway- But you learned, and you are such a great father. The children love to spend time with you. Chakotay smiles and removes the empty bottle.  
  
Janeway smiles back at Chakotay and pats Shayna on the back. A small burp comes from her mouth.  
  
Janeway-Do you remember I wasn't sure I'd ever have another child after the accident. Then when we least expected it I got pregnant.  
  
Chakotay- Unbeknownst to me I found out I was going to be a father again. It was suddenly like I was beginning again. A new baby a new stage in my life.  
  
Janeway- She's out miracle child. And now that she's here it might be time for another. It will definitely take a lot of planning.  
  
Chakotay-I know. the doctor said after your accident he worned us that it was going to be hard to have children.  
  
Janeway- When I wasn't disabled and had Caleb we got pregnant right away. With Shayna it took two years. I didn't evern suspect I was pregnant. I didn't have any suspicion then when I went for my annual appointment and found out. It was the most fascinating moment in my life.  
  
Chakotay- I remeber. Then at out annual Halloween party you wrote me a note that said; "Happy Halloween Daddy"  
  
Janeway- I remember you didn't believe me. Our entire VOYAGER family came to the party, even they knew I was going to have a baby. They really can keep a secret. Don't you think?  
  
Chakotay- Most certainly. Well I see that out daughter has fallen fast asleep here. Without a story or a song. Do you think we bored her reminiscing about our life together?  
  
Janeway- We could have, that's quite a story. I think she likes seeing her mom and dad so much in love.  
  
Chakotay- I'll take her back to the nursery. She'll be fine besides she'll be up for another feeding in three hours.  
  
Janeway nods and kisses her young daughter then Chakoaty before he leaves. Using her arms and hands and pushes herself down. Then pulling the covers. up to her chest, Chakotay comes in and slides himselftunder the covers. Placing his left arm around Janeways waist as she places her head on his shoulder. Together they drift off to a quiet slumber.  
  
The outside wind scrapes across the windows of the Victorian home as the only noise is of the rushing ocean behind their home glide across the smooth rocks of the beach. It was going to be a wonderful day she knew it. Tomorrow she will go see her beloved Melodie waiting for her in the stables. She knew things were going to be wonderful.  
  
The next morning Caleb, Janeway and Chakotay are getting ready to go outside. Caleb to Jacob Paris's home with Aunt B'Elanna and Uncle Tom. Janeway and Chakotay to the stables to find a way for Janeway to ride Melodie as she once did. Shayna sits in her sling across Janeway's chest. B'Elanna is already here.  
  
Janeway- B'Elanna, Jacob is outside with Caleb. They are looking at the horses.  
  
B'Elanna- I figured that. Jacob loves horses. Maybe sometime we'll get to go on that trail Chakotay's always talking about. The horseback may be more difficult I haven't ridden a horse for years.  
  
Janeway- I haven't found out how I'm going to ride yet. But Chakotay promises me he'll find a way.  
  
B'Elanna- Well, you know Chakotay. He will stop at nothing to help you out.  
  
Caleb and Jacob run up to their parents. Janeway is sitting in her hover chair with Shayna in a sling.  
  
Caleb- Mommy, Jake said I could stay over his house tonight if it's okay with Auntie 'Lanna. Can I PLEASE!!!  
  
Janeway- Ask B'Elanna.  
  
B'Elanna- Sure it will be fine.  
  
With a quick good-bye B'Elanna left with the two young boys. Kathryn remembers her son. He is so much like his father.  
  
Janeway- Hey Shayna, you know something your brother is so like his father. Well with the exception of his blonde hair and blue eyes, he gets that from me. But when he was a child only days old he had shown his father's tmeper and ambition. But you, you're our miracle baby. And you and I have a very special relationship that is all I need. You to me will always hold a special place in my heart.  
  
With a big smile and a few coos Shayna reacts. Chakotay burst into the couples Victorian home. He has something and it's very important Janeway can tell.  
  
Chakotay- I've got it. Honey you can ride.  
  
Janeway- How?  
  
Chakotay- Well only temporally you can sit in from of me. I can keep you on the horse by holding you.  
  
Janeway- What about my legs? They won't stay in the hoops of the saddle, they will fly out and everywhere.  
  
Chakotay- I read up on some special saddles you can get. Where you put your feet they have stirups of fabric, they match your pants, they wrap around your legs up to your hip, with velcro you fasten them. Isn't that wonderful?  
  
Janeway- Well yes. Where can you get the saddle, does it get shipped here?  
  
Chakotay- I'm one step ahead of you. Melodie is already saddled with the special saddle, she's waiting patiently for you.  
  
Janeway- Let's go.  
  
Chakotay nods. He picks up Janeway in his arms as she holds onto Shayna at her breast, Chakotay runs out of the house and into the stables. Inside Melodie was tied by the reins to the stable doors. Her pale peach hair and silver main blew in the gentle breeze. Next to her was a silver step ladder. The rails went up to Melodie's shoulder. Chakotay climbed the ladder with ease and lowered Janeway. Still holding a sleeping Shayna at her breast, onto Melodie's saddle. Janeway strokes Melodie's silver main with her free hand.  
  
Janeway- Are you sure this is going to work?  
  
Chakotay- Yes.  
  
Chakotay fastens the straps to Janeway's hips Janeway holds on to Shayna as Chakotay holds her upright.  
  
Janeway- Could you hold me up here?  
  
Chakotay- Yes. That way you could hold onto Shayna.  
  
Chakotay- leaps up on the saddle behind Janeway. He places his arms around her waist to keep her steady.  
  
Janeway- Look Chakotay I'm riding.  
  
Chakotay laughs.  
  
Chakotay- Not quite your just sitting.  
  
Janeway- I was so scared, I thought I'd never get on this horse again.  
  
Chakotay- Melodie was very patient. Come on girl. Chakotay pulls the reins lightly an Melodie begins to walk. A short while later she trots within minutes she is running.  
  
Janeway- (Holding Shayna) I can't believe I'm running. Well not with my legs but it's so exhilerating.  
  
Chakotay- I told you that you would ride again. I just had to prove it to you  
  
Janeway smiles as Melodie's golden hair and silver mane gently flow in the air. Janeway's hair is flowing in the wind. Her smile growing larger every minute. They continue riding until day break.  
  
I'll Be  
  
When darkness falls upon your heart and soul  
  
I'll be the light that shines for you  
  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
  
I'll be there to remind you  
  
When you can't find your way  
  
I'll find my way to you  
  
When troubles come around  
  
I will come to you  
  
Chorus  
  
I'll be your shoulder  
  
When you need someone to lean on  
  
Be your shelter  
  
When you need someone to see you through  
  
I'll be there to carry you  
  
I'll be there  
  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
  
The one that will hold on to you  
  
When you feel that rain falling down  
  
When there's nobody else around  
  
I'll be  
  
And when you're there with no one there to hold  
  
I'll be the arms that reach for you  
  
And when you feel your faith is runnig low  
  
I'll be there to believe in you  
  
When all you find are lies  
  
I'll be the truth you need  
  
When you need someone to run too  
  
You can run to me  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
I'll be the sun  
  
When your heart is filled with rain  
  
I'll be the one  
  
To chase the rain away  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
That evening Janeway and Chakotay with their children are eating and talking about what they accomplished.  
  
Caleb- Mommy, daddy, Jacob and I had so much fun. Uncle Paris played baseball with us while Auntie 'Lanna made us cookies. What did you do?  
  
Chakotay- Wll your mom rode Melodie today.  
  
Caleb- Wow, really I thought you couldn't ride.  
  
Janeway- I didn't thik I could. But nothing satisfies your father more than proving me wrong.  
  
Caleb- What did it feel like?  
  
Janeway- Exhilerating. I have never felt that great since the day you or Shayna were born.  
  
Chakotay- Why don't you come with us tomorrow. I'll let you ride Chloe.  
  
Caleb- Really! Why I would love to come! But aren't I to young? I've only rode Chloe one other time and I was with you.  
  
Chakotay- I was your age when I learned how to ride. I'll take you out earlier tomorrow and show you the tricks of the trade. By the time your mother is ready you'll be riding like a pro.  
  
Caleb nods as they finish their dinner.  
  
As the days go by Janeway is becoming more used to riding again. AtÂ  the breakfast table the next day Chakotay comes up with a brilliant plan.  
  
Chakotay- That's it! Why don't we start a camp or a riding school?  
  
Janeway- What?  
  
Chakotay- A summer camp. For children who are disabled. You could teach other people with disabilities. We can have some adults.  
  
Janeway- You mean my own camp?  
  
Chakotay- Yes. It would be wonderful, the children could also be a part of it.  
  
Caleb- Mommy, you can show other people who are like you that they can ride again.  
  
Chakotay- He's right. You have already learned. You could teach and still do what you love.  
  
Janeway- That's a really good idea. I could be normal.  
  
Caleb- That's the idea mommy.  
  
Janeway- Then lets get started.  
  
Caleb- That's great.  
  
Weeks go by faster than Janeway can keep up. But today is the day they've waited for what seemed to Janeway a millennium.  
  
Chakotay- Well honey are you ready?  
  
Janeway- I most certainly am.  
  
As the clock strikes eleven a.m. Janeway wheels out of the house in her hover chair. Her new students are waiting for her. She puts on a smile.  
  
Janeway- Hello everyone my name is Kathryn. Welcome to my ranch. We have 30 horses and eager teachers. I hope the next 6 weeks are fulfilling for all of you. Now I'd like to know all of you so please say your name and why you are here.  
  
A Very young blonde haired with baby blue eyes pushes himself forward.  
  
Boy- Hello, I am six years old and my name is Timmie. I was born like this. My doctor recommended I come here.  
  
Girl- My name is Julie I'm eleven and I was hurt in an accident three years ago.  
  
Girl- My name is Melissa, I am eight years old and got hit by a car when I was five. A guy was drunk and did not stop at a crossing for students at school.  
  
Boy- My name is Shane, I was premature and my Spinal cord was not developed properly. I just turned 13 last month.  
  
As each child, all 30 , said their name and what happened to them. Chakotay exited the house holding Shayna in his arms and Caleb by the hand.  
  
Janeway- This is my husband Chakotay and out two children, Caleb and Shayna. Chakotay will be helping me out on the ranch with John who will be here tomorrow.  
  
Timmie- How old are they?  
  
Janeway- Well our son Caleb just turned 3 years old last month, he is very intelligent for his age.  
  
Chakotay- And this tiny thing will be seven weeks next Friday.  
  
Julie- Wow, she's so little.  
  
Janeway- Yes, but quite a handful.  
  
Shane- My mom had a baby a few weeks ago. All she does is sleep and cry.  
  
Caleb- How old is she?  
  
Shane- Ten weeks. Mom certainly has her hands full. But she is okay, not like me. I am a nuisance.  
  
Janeway- No you aren't, when I got hurt I felt the same way. But Chakotay helped me out.  
  
Shane- What happened to you?  
  
Janeway- About three years ago I was a Captain of a ship. My crew and I including Chakotay were on a way mission. We landed on a planet that did not like visitors so they chased us away. I lost my footing on a small cliff and fell. I have not been able to walk since. I can stand on my own but my nerves are shot. Therefore I am unable to walk.  
  
Shane- I'm sorry that this had happen to you.  
  
Janeway- I'm not. this accident has taught me to fight for what I believe in. I intend to do so.  
  
The children are all on their horses as the distance changes until endless meadows. As the song "We're All Alone" plays on.  
  
We're All Alone  
  
Outside the rain begins and it may never end  
  
So cry no more on the shore a dream Will take us out to sea  
  
Forevermore, Forevermore  
  
Close your eyes and dream  
  
And you can be with me  
  
'Neath the waves, through the caves of hours  
  
Long forgotten now  
  
We're all alone  
  
Close the window, calm the lights  
  
And it will be all right  
  
No need to bother now  
  
Let it out, let it all begin  
  
And learns how to pretend  
  
(Jose y Durval)  
  
Repetido ya  
  
Lo antiguo pasara  
  
Fue amor, amantes y dolor  
  
Con el viento al volar  
  
Abracame. O abracame  
  
Sin mirar vuelvre a vivar  
  
Ambos sonado asi  
  
Sin imprtarnes mas  
  
Deja ya, regresa a vivir  
  
Empieza a disfrutar  
  
Solo ya, sola tu  
  
Close the window,  
  
Calm the lights  
  
Ambos sonando asi  
  
Sin imprtrnes mas  
  
Let it out, let it all begin  
  
Empiesa na disfrutar, amor  
  
Hold me dear  
  
All's forgotten now  
  
My love  
  
Oividados ya  
  
If you want to know the translation go to the end of the story.  
  
(During the entire song has just scenes of them riding with this song in the background, all in slow motion.)  
  
Children are learning to ride with scene of Janeway and Timmie, no dialog slow motion.  
  
Weeks go by. The students are adjusting all have learned to ride quite well. It will be sad when the time comes to say goodbye to her students.  
  
For the next 10 years their camp has grown as well as the children. The Janeway's also welcomed a few new additions, a set of twins one boy, one girl, added last month. Kara Ariel Janeway and Kevin Timothy Janeway. With the help of modern technology.  
  
Timmie quietly passed away from complication the day Kara and Kevin were born. In honor of Timmie the Camp is now called "TIMOTHY MICHAELS MEMORIAL CAMP." It is still having summer stays and The Janeway's still love to greet the new and old students.  
  
We're All AloneÂ  Translated:  
  
Repeated or  
  
The old thing it happened was  
  
Loving amora and pain with the wind when flying  
  
Abracame or Abracame  
  
Without watching returns  
  
To live both sounding asi  
  
Without concerning mas leaves  
  
Yes to us returns to live begins  
  
To enjoy single, single you  
  
To both sounding asi  
  
Without concerning mas  
  
To us begin na disfrutara  
  
Love forgotten already.  
  
Sorry some of the words did not translate but I think that you understand the meaning.  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
